The Day of Admiration
by Zeden
Summary: Every year there was a citywide holiday known as the Day of Admiration. The people of Kirkwall would honor a person they admired by  mimicking their appearance. Fenris/FemHawke/Varric


Colorful lanterns and streamers decked the streets of Kirkwall. Beneath the decorations, street performers, musicians and the townspeople celebrated. Every year there was a citywide holiday known as the Day of Admiration. The people of Kirkwall would honor a person they admired by mimicking their appearance. Those who truly loved the holiday spared no expense when it came to their costume. Children particularly loved this holiday.

But, there were a select few who found the idea of prancing around, pretending to be a noteworthy individual to be ridiculous. Chantry law forbade any member from participating in the revelry, including Templars. They believed hero worship diminished love for the Maker. Fenris just believed the whole thing to be an idiotic excuse to get drunk. He thought, why wear a costume when all you needed was a corkscrew? However, this year, he had been invited to the Hanged Man for drinks and a game of cards. Those two activities alone would not have been enough to persuade him to leave the confines of his crumbly mansion on this particular night. However, since it was Hawke who had invited him, he could not refuse. Fenris thought it was improbable, but he secretly hoped Hawke would dress up like Isabela.

A sudden knock at the door drew Fenris out of his 'Hawke the pirate wench' fantasy. He'd revisit it later... alone. The door opened and Fenris stared blankly out into the courtyard. For a second it appeared that no one was there until he looked down and found Varric dressed like a barmaid.

"That's right, elf. We're not all lanky bastards," Varric turned in a circle. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" The irritability in Fenris's voice was almost palpable. "You are wearing a shortened barmaid's outfit, with cotton stuffed in the chest to look like breasts. And yet your chest hair still protrudes. I believe it may be the ugliest thing that I have ever had the misfortune to see."

Varric huffed. "Norah thought it was great. I even got a free pint." He straightened up his fake breasts. "You know, elf, you have a real attitude problem."

"Only when stupidity or fake breasts are involved."

Varric held out his hands. It looked as if he was weighing imaginary fake breasts against stupidity. He came to a conclusion: "Don't those two go hand-in-hand?"

Fenris cursed under his breath. "I know people pay to listen to you speak, but if I pay you, will you remain quiet?"

"C'mon, let's go before I decide to unleash Bianca."

Elf and dwarf kept their distance as they walked through the streets of Hightown. Fenris scoffed at the nobles who had mostly dressed like other nobles. He was embarrassed to be seen with Varric, more so than usual. But, there was one benefit: the ridiculous costumes made his markings look normal in comparison.

"This holiday would have been pointless in Tevinter. The magisters admire only themselves," mumbled Fenris.

Varric chuckled. "So, are you still moving your belongings into Hawke's mansion, the soon to be love lair?"

"That is none of your concern, dwarf."

"Ah, broody, you wound me," Varric placed his hand over his heart. "I am just being friendly."

Fenris paused before entering Hawke's mansion. He gave Varric the skeptical eye.

"You are looking for fodder for your ridiculous stories. I will not oblige you."

"You know, believe it or not, there are other people in this town who make perfectly good characters for my stories."

"Yes, but they are not Hawke."

"Okay, you've got me there," Varric knocked on the door. "I wonder if Hawke dressed for the occasion."

"It is doubtful," said Fenris with a ring of confidence. "She is far too sensible for such a thing."

Bodahn answered the door. He was dressed in his normal attire. When he saw Varric he began to laugh.

"Why Varric, you have outdone yourself this year."

"Indeed," added Fenris in a dry tone.

"Norah loved it," said Varric. "So, who do you admire most, Bodahn? You're not really dressed for the occasion."

"Well, to be honest I'd have to say my late father, but seeing how we looked very similar I guess you could say that I am dressed up."

"Good answer," Varric smiled. He peered into the doorway. "Where's Hawke?"

"Right, come on in."

Bodahn stood aside and ushered the odd couple through the large oak door. Fenris was surprised to find the foyer decorated with the same paraphernalia he had seen outside. In years past, Hawke had never bothered with the holiday.

"I'll just call for her ladyship," said Bodahn. "Won't be a minute."

He sauntered off towards the study taking time to wave at Sandal on his way.

"Oh I almost forgot," Varric pulled out a small figurine from the inside of his pocket. "It's a miniature Hawke. They're selling them all over the market. Apparently, she's a hot item for Admiration Day."

_She's a hot item every day_, thought Fenris. He smiled inwardly while thinking of their latest intimate encounter. _Marian, Marian, Marian_. The thought soothed his savage soul.

Fenris studied the figurine carefully. It was crude but it did have some semblance of Hawke. The robe color and the heraldic symbol were correct. Other than that, it looked as if its face had been mangled by a large dog with behavioral problems.

"Is Hawke aware that they are profiting off of her likeness?"

Varric grabbed his figurine. "It's not just her... you..."

His words trailed off into oblivion. Hawke had emerged from her study dressed in shocking attire. The figurine dropped from Varric's hand and smashed into tiny pieces.

"Maker's balls." Varric blushed for the first time in ten years. "Am I imaging this?"

Fenris stood dumbfounded. It took a moment for him to compose a sentence and to breathe again.

"Hawke... why are you dressed like a female version of me?"

A magnificent bosom protruded from the confines of a tight black corset. Hip hugging leggings left little to the imagination. Every curve was visible. Hawke's bare skin was covered in the same scrolling pattern as Fenris's markings; it particularly accentuated the bulge of her breasts. Two fake Elven-sized ears flanked her head. Fenris was particularly taken by them, but Varric was too busy staring at her chest to notice. The midnight black locks that were a prominent feature of the Champion of Kirkwall had been dyed. They were now a stark white. And for the final touch she had done away with her shoes. She looked magnificent.

If Varric had not been present, Fenris would have gladly shown his appreciation for her costume. For now, he was trying to hide his admiration.

Hawke did a feminine twirl to show off more of what Fenris felt shouldn't be shown to anyone else but him. He scowled.

"You don't like my costume, Fenris?" She kissed him on the lips in front of a highly entertained dwarf. "But I spent all day dressing up for you." Hawke ran a lazy line down the elf's chest. "After all, you are the person I admire most."

"I admire your admiration for Fenris," said Varric in a suggestive tone. "It's most definitely admirable, among other things."

"Avert your eyes, dwarf," said Fenris.

"I'll pay you ten sovereigns, elf, if you dress up like Hawke," Varric loved every minute of the spectacle. "And you said she was too sensible."

"I stand corrected." Fenris folded his arms over his chest. If Varric was openly admiring her assets he dreaded to think what the rest of the male population would do once Hawke stepped outside.

_An insult may persuade her to change her clothing_, thought Fenris. _Yes...an insult_.

"You do look ridiculous, Hawke."

She waved the comment away. "You're just jealous of my markings."

Fenris was growing desperate. There had to be a way to keep her in the mansion. It would be much more fun if they could go to her bedroom and admire each other.

_Maybe guilt will work,_ thought Fenris. _She cannot resist my puppy eyes_.

"Did you do this to ridicule me, Marian?"

"Uh-oh, he called you by your name, Hawke. Domestic!" Varric began to walk away. "I'll just wait outside while you two compare costumes."

"I'm not wearing a costume, Varric," Fenris muttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot — you dress like that everyday."

"Be gone, dwarf!"

Varric laughed on his way out. Once the door shut behind the short man, Hawke guided Fenris into the foyer for some privacy.

"I would never mock you Fenris." The seriousness in her voice was undeniable. She kissed him fully on the lips. "I love you and _you_ are the person I admire most." Hawke cupped his ass with both hands and pulled his rock hard erection against her body. "I thought you would find it a turn on and..." She looked down. "Apparently you do."

Fenris felt a sense of ownership when it came to Hawke. They were a couple and as far as he was concerned it meant no one else was allowed to look. The thought of her going into public in an outfit Isabela would consider formalwear filled him with fear. This was his woman, and his alone.

_Let's try more guilt_, thought Fenris. _She cannot resist me forever_.

"People will laugh. Why would you do this to me?"

"I want to show you something," said Hawke. He noticed a bucket full of candy in her hand. "No one will laugh, Fenris."

_Malum! (Fuck)_, thought Fenris. _It didn't work. Damn insufferable stubborn woman!_

Fenris grabbed Hawke's cloak. He carefully placed it on her shoulders. The gesture appeared to be caring and thoughtful.

"Fenris, why do you want me to wear my cloak?" Hawke was perplexed.

"There is a slight chill in the air," he said with care. "I would not want you to become cold, Marian."

_Or have your nipples harden for every man in Kirkwall to see_, thought Fenris.

"But no one will see my costume," She gestured towards her body. "And I did spend a day coloring my body with markings."

"Consider it part of your costume." Fenris tried to ignore her more prominent markings. "I have always wanted to wear a cloak, but my sword restricts me from doing so."

"Oh," Hawke appeared to be confused and disappointed at the same time. She reluctantly wrapped the cloak around her shoulders.

They stepped out onto the streets of Kirkwall. Fenris presented his arm to his lady and she gladly latched on. He kissed her gently on the cheek. It was all very genteel.

"What's with the cloak, Hawke?" Varric was disappointed that there was less of Hawke to look at.

"Fenris is jealous," she said with a grin. "He doesn't want other men ogling me."

"I did not say that!"

"Fenris." Hawke blew a stray hair out of her face. "Do you think I am stupid? My choice of clothing does not dictate my intelligence."

"You look very intelligent to me, Hawke," said Varric with a grin. "I'd say you are one of the great partially-noted scholars of our time."

"Even the dwarf is ogling you, and he's not a man," said Fenris.

"Hey! I'm more man than you!" He proudly presented his chest and then looked down at his fake breasts. "I forgot about those."

"Fenris, don't worry. It does not matter how I am dressed men, will always look," said Hawke. She was trying to reassure him.

"Marian, you may want to reconsider your choice of words." Fenris tried to ignore the sight of her breasts under the cloak. "I respect you, but other men may not."

"Oh? Is that why you are staring at my bosom? Is that a sign of respect in Tevinter?" She squeezed his hand to let him know she wasn't serious. "Or has some lint fallen between my breasts?"

Fenris turned a new shade of red. "Hawke, not in front of the dwarf."

"Don't mind me, broody, I'm just admiring the view." Varric stuttered. "Of Kirkwall that is. You know, the architecture and such."

"Men," Hawke said and then beamed a happy smile at Fenris. "I love you."

"Hawke." Fenris looked away. "Can we proceed to our destination with less revealing comments?"

"Of course... my love."

"Bah," said Fenris.

They headed for the market district. While they walked, Fenris observed that many of the noblewomen were dressed like Hawke. None were as beautiful as the original, but the similarity in clothing attracted his attention. They wore the same colored robe and even dared to sport a staff. It was obviously a fake, but still, he was surprised by the blatant display.

"The Templars must just love you today, Hawke." Varric winked at a pretty woman who had been giggling at his barmaid outfit. "I've never seen so many mages outside of the gallows."

"Meredith is no doubt cursing me as we speak." A large amount of cocky was present in Hawke's smirk. "Ah, that thought alone will make me happy for years to come."

Hawke stopped in front of a particularly busy market stall. A line of miniature porcelain collectibles was displayed in a prominent position.

"Aren't they the cutest?" She pointed to the figurines. "I bought the whole set, except the one of Isabela. It won't stand upright."

"It's too top heavy." This was the first time Varric could recall being disappointed by Isabela's breasts. "I want you to know, Hawke, that I broke my Hawke figurine when you came out dressed like a whorish Fenris. I'm going to have to replace the damn thing. I should make you pay for it."

"Look, Fenris, there's one of you!" Hawke wrapped both arms around Fenris's bicep. She was genuinely excited. Her voice lowered to a seductive roar. "I bought your figurine first, Fenris."

Varric rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. You know, you're a bit too girly today, Hawke."

Fenris scowled at the figurine. He picked it up and examined it. The marketer watched, suspicious he might try and steal it.

The small replica of Fenris had a body covered mostly in black with messy white lines splattered on the arms. Two ears of a pointy nature flanked the head, but they were slightly bent at the ends and resembled doggy ears. Fenris looked for a craftsman's mark.

_Made in Orzammar!_ _I was crafted by a dwarf?_

"No one asked my permission to make such a foul representation of me."

"He's got a point," said Varric. "We should be getting a cut of the profits."

Fenris turned and walked away. He was worried that someone would recognize that he was the 'real' Fenris. For an elf that had been put on display for the entertainment of others his entire life, this was a living nightmare.

"Where's he going?" said Varric. "I thought for sure he'd buy an Anders figurine and smash it to bits."

Varric walked up to the marketer and began negotiating a royalty for each figurine of him that was sold. The marketer was happy to inform him that the dwarf figurine was one of the less popular items.

"Damn it, Hawke. You and I should have gotten together years ago. People won't buy the Hawke without the Fenris. Can you believe that?" He continued in a low whisper. "Don't tell the elf."

Hawke laughed. "I won't."

_Where is he?_ She missed his presence. The mage's keen eyes scouted the area for any sign of her lover. He was lingering in a dark corner out of sight of most people. _There he is. Why is he hiding?_

"Would you mind if we meet you later at the Hanged Man?" Hawke continued to stare in the distance at Fenris. She was worried. "There's something I need to do with Fenris first."

Varric shook his head. "I didn't need to know that."

"Varric," she sighed. "_Not that_."

"I'm just messing with you Hawke. I'll see you later."

The dwarf began to whistle while he walked. Since the marketer had refused to give Varric a cut of the profits, he had decided to steal one of the last Hawke figurines. He had plans to sell it later that night for double the price.

"Fenris," she held out her hand. "Come with me."

"Please tell me we are going home," his eyes were downcast. "I do not think I can bear much more of this."

There was a waver in his voice. When he stepped into the light, Hawke could see a whirlwind of emotion written on his face. It saddened her that her favorite elf was troubled.

"No more of this, I promise." She held out her hand and he clasped it. "There's something I really want you to see."

They walked through Lowtown noting that the costumes were not as fancy as the ones in Hightown. People had made an effort, but it was obvious that few had the coin to spend on frivolity.

Hawke guided Fenris passed the Hanged Man.

"Where are we going?" said Fenris with inquisitive eyes. "I thought we were done with this... debacle?"

"Almost," Hawke squeezed his hand for reassurance. "I need to deliver this candy."

"Where are you taking it?"

"To the alienage."

Fenris stopped. "Hawke, you know I hate the alienage."

"I know, and I would not ask you to come, except I think it is important that you do." Hawke lifted the hair blocking his eyes and revealed his entire face. Fenris looked at her with uncertainty. "Trust me, Fenris."

He rolled his eyes but continued. Hawke noted that he was now two steps behind her grumbling like a petulant child. She stopped at the entrance of the alienage and motioned for Fenris to be quiet. She pointed to the Elven children running around the Vhenadahl.

"Look." Hawke smiled at the endearing sight.

There were numerous boys dressed in clothes that resembled, in some fashion, Fenris's armor. They had collected crow feathers for their makeshift pauldrons and had used paint for their markings, some of which were rainbow colored. Fallen limbs from the tree were now broadswords and staffs. The Elven girls were using old sheets to mimic Hawke's robes. Hawke particularly liked the one with a smiley face painted on the back.

Fenris did not move. His expression was blank, but as he listened for any signs of mocking, he found that there was only hero worship. The little Fenrises slew dragons, killed Darkspawn and Ogres with ease. The little girls pretended to cast spells with their staffs. Occasionally, one of the little Fenris's would chase a little Hawke around the tree. Fenris smiled. He too liked to chase Hawke around, but the tree was optional.

What he witnessed was a divide between elf and human being bridged. For these children, Hawke and Fenris were equals. You couldn't have one without the other or the set would not be complete.

Hawke laid a hand on Fenris's shoulder. He would not meet her eyes. Out of consideration and love she looked away and focused on picking the lint from her cloak.

"Marian we should probably..."

"Here," said Hawke. She handed him the bucket of candy. "I bet they would love getting the sweets from the real Fenris."

He took the bucket without argument.

"Thank you, Marian." Fenris gave her a light kiss on the lips. She tried to deepen it, but he pulled away. "Not in front of the children. Honestly, woman."

"Fine," she blushed. "It can wait until later. Now go, before their parents report us to the city guard for lurking around their children."

The children stopped yelling and running when they saw Fenris walk down the steps. They circled around him like a flock of vultures, all wanting his attention. Fenris divided the candy equally between the children. He was now, without a doubt, their favorite elf in the whole world.

Fenris unsheathed his sword. Tiny Elven faces stared at in awe. He pointed to various parts.

"This is the pommel," said Fenris in a studious voice.

"Pommel," repeated the children.

"Very good," said Fenris. "You are quick to learn."

A little boy raised his hand. "What does the pommel do?"

Fenris examined his sword. "It is a counterweight to the blade. It gives it a point of balance closer to the hilt allowing a more fluid fighting style." He noticed the Elven boy was not impressed with his explanation. Fenris knelt so that he was at eye level with the child. "And it is also used to strike your opponent on the head."

Fenris and the little boy smiled at each other. Killing people was far more interesting than counterweights and balances.

"_Fenris_," Hawke hissed under her breath. _Why can't he tell them a nice story or talk about fluffy animals?_

A little Elven girl approached. She had been admiring Fenris's markings since he had arrived.

"Your arms are pretty." she said while sucking on her finger. "Can I touch them?"

Fenris looked to Marian. He wasn't sure what to say. Hawke walked into the opening and the children's excitement soared, that is, once they recognized that she was the Champion of Kirkwall and not a woman from the docks.

Hawke smiled at the little girl, who had suddenly turned shy. "Fenris's arms are pretty but they are also special, just like him." The little girl's eyes widened. Hawke leaned over and whispered in her ear. "They glow, but don't tell anyone okay?"

She nodded her head and walked away. There was a butterfly sitting on a plant pot. Which was more deserved of her attention than an elf that glowed.

Parents began to emerge from their houses. They were surprised to see Fenris in the alienage. Merill had told them that he did not like to visit. But, after a few awkward words, Fenris began to talk openly. The women, in particular, were quite happy to listen.

Hawke's fake ears had attracted the attention of the Elven men. With one deadly stare, Fenris convinced the men to watch the children instead of gawking openly at Hawke. She rolled her eyes, but secretly she enjoyed his overprotective nature.

As the sun began to set, the parents rounded up their children. The alienage was not safe at night. Before they left, the children made Fenris promise to return soon and with more candy. He found that he could not refuse.

Fenris gestured for Marian to take his hand. They began the short walk back to the Hanged Man.

"So, how far down do your markings go?" said Fenris.

"I made them as realistic as possible." She beamed a seductive grin. "Would you like to see?"

"I suppose I should make certain that they are accurate."

"Alright, Fenris, I will show you mine if you show me yours."

Fenris cleared his throat. "Marian... would you... that is..."

Hawke started to laugh. "Yes, I'll keep the ears on, but only this once, otherwise you will make me insecure."

"Thank you," he said in a meek voice.

"You're welcome, Fenris." Hawke kissed him on the cheek. "Let's forget the Hanged Man and go home and admire each other."

Fenris stared at Hawke's fake Elven ears. "I am beginning to see the appeal of this holiday."


End file.
